Resident Evil 4 : L'aventure revue et corrigée
by Monsieur J
Summary: Leon arrive à El Pueblo. Sa mission : Délivrer Ashley. Mais comment pouvaitil deviner qu'il allait devoir faire équipe avec le fils du président Maxime et une jeune fille aux pouvoirs psychiques et divinatoires ? Le tout sans compter l'aide d'autres perso


_Je m'appelle Leon Kennedy. J'ai été engagé pour protéger la Famille du président. Récemment, un mystérieux groupe a capturé la fille du Président : Ashley. Des témoins l'auraient vu dans un petit village d'Espagne. Il semblerait bien qu'elle se trouve ici. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait dire cela, peut être l'hostilité peu agréable des habitants de ce village ou le fait qu'ils aient empalés mes chauffeurs pour finalement les brûler. C'est louche, trop louche. Ashley est ici, j'en suis sûr, à El Pueblo._

Leon était accroupi, il observait la scène assez étrange. Les villageois travaillaient tranquillement tandis qu'au milieu, trôné fièrement un des chauffeurs de Leon, sur son bûcher. Les habitants menaient leur petite vie tranquillement dans ce village en ruines. Enfin, petite vie, c'était vite dit. Il y avait dans leur attitude quelque chose de particulier et Leon l'avait remarqué. Il chargea son pistolet. Il y avait une ruelle qui semblait déserte sur le côté, il pourrait peut être traversé le village. Non, c'était trop demandé une entrée discrète.

Une camionnette arriva alors. Un homme à l'intérieur se mit à klaxonner.

« Hey, vous là bas ! »

Leon se retourna. Il distingua un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année au volant de la camionnette. A côté de lui se trouvait une jeune fille. Ashley ? Non, la jeune fille était brune contrairement à Ashley. Et beaucoup moins jolie, voir laide. Mais ne nous attardons pas la dessus. Leon avait cru que le garçon l'appelait, mais c'était faux. Le garçon n'avait pas vu le Mercenaire, il s'adressait directement aux villageois. Il était pas du coin apparemment, non, pas du tout.

« Vous oui, Madame avec les dents pourries ! Je cherche une jeune fille blonde, fille d'un Président dans un pays où les villages comme le vôtre n'existent qu'à la télé. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? »

La jeune femme s'avança, un couteau dans le dos, un sourire aux lèvres. Leon, toujours caché derrière son tonneau assisté à la scène. Qui était ces deux inconscients ?

« Madame.. Enfin, Mademoiselle, hé hé. Je sais bien que… »

Son visage devint soudain blême. Leon ignorait ce qu'il avait vu, peut être avait-il pris conscience de l'hostilité de cette paysanne ricanante ?

« Axelle.. Elle est contaminée, lança-t-il à la jeune fille.

Tu en es sûr ?

Ouais.. On fait quoi ?

Barrons nous ! Elle a un couteau dans le dos !s'exclama-t-elle. »

Le garçon se mit à paniquer. Il semblait mal maîtriser le véhicule. Il appuya sur la pédale, s'attendant à une marche arrière. La voiture fit l'inverse et fonça sur la vieille fermière pour la réduire en bouillit. Le véhicule continua sa course folle pour percuter une maison délabrée. Les paysans s'approchèrent alors, munies de fourches.

« Maxime, on est mal. Je sens des ondes négatives.

On peut toujours tenter de discuter, fit-il lorsqu'un coup de fourche frappa le pare-brise.

Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas très bavards. »

Leon arriva, muni de son pistolet. Il explosa rapidement deux villageois. Surpris, ils se retournèrent pour venger leur compère. Leon ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir. En quelques secondes, sur la dizaine de villageois, il n'en restait plus que deux. Il frappa le premier d'un coup de pied et lança son couteau dans le visage du deuxième. Il le récupéra bien et poignarda le paysan avant que celui eut le temps de se relever. Les portières s'ouvrirent. Le garçon sauta du véhicule, suivit de la fille.

« Je vous remercie de nous avoir sauvé, nous vous sommes éternellement reconnaissant. Si vous souhaitez vous joindre à notre quête, n'hésitez pas !

Votre quête ?

Oui Leon ! Nous sommes ici pour délivrer la fille du Président, tout comme vous !s'exclama la jeune fille.

.. Comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

Je suis Axelle, j'ai été recruté pour délivrer Ashley, je suis doté de pouvoirs psychiques. Je lis dans les pensées et je peux voir le futur deux secondes à l'avance !

C'est pas un peu inutile.. Deux secondes à l'avance ?

La pauvre, ne vous moquez pas ! Je suis Maxime Grahams,

.. Le frère d'Ashley ? S'exclama Leon. Comment est-ce possible ?

Dès que j'ai appris la soudaine disparition de ma sœur, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de partir la sauver. J'ai engagé Axelle qui m'a aidé à la localiser. J'ai moi-même quelques pouvoirs particuliers. Je peux parler aux zombies, détectés leur présence et.. Ah non, c'est tout !

Je vois. Votre père sait que vous êtes là ?

Pas du tout, et je vous prierai de ne pas le lui dire, ni à lui, ni à personne d'autre !

Vous avez des armes à feu ?

Non.

Des haches ?

Non.

Des couteaux, canifs ?

Non.

Des provisions alors ?

Non.

Vous avez quoi alors ?

Une camionnette volée !.. Qui ne fonctionne plus.

Ok, c'est pas gagné. »

Leon attrapa son couteau, le lança à Maxime qui se coupa légèrement à l'intérieur de la main. Il le ramassa.

« Tiens, garde le. Axelle, t'es une fille, t'as pas d'armes, c'est comme ça.

Mais je fais quoi du couteau moi ?

Range le dans cet étui, et si y'a un problème. Tu le sors. Vous me suivez, vous faites pas de bruit ok ? »

Le petit groupe à présent uni quitta la maison détruite, s'avança près du bûcher lorsqu'une troupe d'une cinquantaine de paysans puants fit son apparition. Les insultes espagnoles fusèrent.

« S'il vous plait, Messieurs-Dames, je parle votre langue me semble-t-il et..

A mort !

Tuez le !

Maxime, fit Leon, je crois qu'ils ne veulent rien entendre.

Je vais me baisser moi, fit Axelle lorsqu'une hache lui passa au dessus de la tête.

Leon, tu te bats et nous on se sauve ok ?demanda Maxime.

Pas question, vous restez là et.. »

Une cloche se fit entendre. Les zombies levèrent la tête, certains murmurèrent quelques mots. Maxime avait compris. C'était le nom d'un homme « Lord Saddler. ».

« Ils vont où ? Demanda Maxime.

A l'Eglise, me semble-il, fit Axelle.

Très bien, on va les suivre. »

Un « Clong » se fit entendre. Les paysans avaient refermés une énorme porte en métal derrière eux. Il fallait quelque chose pour pouvoir l'ouvrir, un insigne. Ils empruntèrent un chemin pour explorer la partie gauche du village. Ils arrivèrent sur un petit sentir rocheux creusé. D'épaisses parois les entouraient.

« C'est parti pour notre quête ! Trouvez la clé qui ouvre la porte !s'exclama Maxime.

Tu parles d'un quête, soupira Leon. S'il vous plait, arrêtez de parler fort comme ça.

Oh non, fit Axelle.

Quoi ?demanda Maxime.

Je n'ai pas pris mes chaussures de sport.

Où est le rapport ?s'énerva Leon. »

Des paysans se trouvaient en haut de la colline, poussant un rocher bien rond. Celui-ci tomba derrière nos amis. Nos amis se mirent à courir pour sauver leur vie. Le rocher semblait les rattraper. Leon vit alors un creux sur le côté. Il poussa ses deux amis sur le coup et se jeta à son tour. Le rocher continua de dévaler la pente pour aller se fracasser plus loin.

« On a eu chaud, souffla Maxime.

Au moins, vous me serrez utile, l'une qui voit le futur, l'autre qui détecte les zombies.

Y'a pas à dire, on est une vraie équipe !s'exclama Maxime. »

Ils continuèrent tranquillement. Les maisons se faisaient rares, ils y avaient parfois une ferme et quelques bêtes, ainsi qu'un paysan féroce. Mais ça ne posait aucun problème à Leon.

« Bon, vous avez fini de jouer avec cette vache !vociféra-t-il. »

Ils accoururent, s'excusant. Maxime manqua de perdre une jambe en marchant sur un piège un loup, Axelle se vit pris dans une explosion deux secondes avant d'activer des mines et Leon se vit couper deux cheveux par une furie. Leur aventure ne faisait que commencer et étrangement, un pressentiment leur disait que c'était déjà la fin. Des coups, ils entendaient des coups. Quelqu'un frappait dans du bois.

« ..Si on faisait demi-tour ?

Non !s'exclama Leon. Axelle, tu peux me dire ce que c'est ?

Non, je.. Je vois pas. Enfin, je vois un mec en robe bizarre, mais c'est pas lui qu'on entend. Mais il va arriver.

Ok, c'est rassurant. On entre !

Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est un zombie. Mais vous savez qu'ils arrivent facilement à faire des créatures mutantes très fortes que je détecte pas ?

Ferme là. Le..truc est dans cette armoire, regardez. J'ouvre.

Non !hurla Maxime. »

Un homme tomba par terre. Leon pointa son arme, Axelle se mit à crier d'un son aigu, Maxime cria d'un son encore plus aigu. L'homme se fit débâillonner par Leon. Celui-ci lui détacha les mains. Il se présenta comme étant Luis Sera.

« Vous.. Vous êtes normal ? Ouais, vous en avez l'air. Merci de m'avoir délivré. J'ai bien cru finir ma vie dans cette armoire, vous êtes ?

Pas le temps pour les présentations ! S'exclama Leon.

Je suis Maxime et j'aime beaucoup votre chemise Mr Sera.

Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?

Oh ho, j'ai une prémonition. D'abord moi, puis Leon, Luis et Maxime.

De quoi elle parle ?demanda l'Espagnol ? »

Un homme la frappa au visage, projetant Axelle contre le mur. Elle tomba à terre, assommée.

« Je suis le prochain ?demanda Leon. Ben on va voir ! »

Il fonça sur l'homme barbu et lui envoya un coup de pied qu'il arrêta sans problème. Il frappa Leon au visage et il alla rejoindre Axelle.

« Oh mon dieu on va tous mourir !

Cesse de geindre, je suis le suivant sur la liste ! »

Il attrapa son petit pistolet (très joli) et se mit à tirer. Les balles tombèrent à terre. L'homme leva la main et attrapa Luis par le coup. Peinant à respiré, celui-ci perdit connaissance. Maxime était seul, il se jeta à genoux et se mit à parler dans la langue de l'homme qui s'avérait être le Maire.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur, mes amis ne savaient pas votre puissance. J'ai pris conscience de mon infériorité, je me rends à vos pieds. Ne me tuez pas ! Je m'avoue vaincu ! »

Il se mit à se rouler par terre tout en pleurnichant.

« Pour vous prouvez ma bonne foi, je m'évanouis tout seul ! »

Et Maxime ferma les yeux. L'aventure ne faisait que commencer et en quelques minutes, le petit groupe venait de se faire capturer. Etait-ce déjà la fin ? …


End file.
